1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method of securing ends of a sealing strip. More particularly the invention relates to a fastener or clip for joining ends of a weatherstrip used to seal along openings of an automotive vehicle and the method of joining the weatherstrip will be described with reference to that environment.
2. Discussion of the Art
Generally, a weatherstrip assembly is mounted to a peripheral edge portion or flange surrounding an opening of an automotive vehicle. Ends of the weatherstrip assembly are joined to form a closed loop in order to properly seal that portion of the automotive vehicle from the elements.
In the prior art, the ends of the weatherstrip assembly are joined or spliced together using an adhesive, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9ccold splice.xe2x80x9d Alternatively, various clips or fasteners have been developed, for use with or without the adhesive, to more securely join the weatherstrip ends together or fully molded joints have also been alternatively used. By way of example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,580; 5,376,423; and 5,396,691 which show and describe different clip configurations and alternative methods of joining weatherstrip ends together.
Automotive manufacturers have minimum requirements relating to tensile pullout strength. That is, tensile strength testing imposes axial tensile forces on the spliced weatherstrip ends, i.e., at right angles to the plane of the joint, to determine the strength necessary to pull the spliced ends apart. Although use of a clip enhances the tensile strength of the splice relative to a splice that employs only an adhesive, known arrangements can benefit from further improvement.
Another consideration in forming splices relates to the aesthetics of the completed product. It is important that the spliced ends join together in a smooth transition that is not physically disrupted, i.e., no distortions, discolorations, etc.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a fastening clip that can overcome the deficiencies of the prior art without resulting in an overly expensive clip structure that is unduly complicated.
It is further desirable to adapt the assembly to an efficient method of joining the ends of the seal strip that is easy to use and attains repeatable, improved results.
The present invention contemplates an improved fastening clip and method for joining the ends of a seal strip or weatherstrip assembly.
According to the invention, a preferred form of fastening clip includes a w-shaped or v-shaped connecting member having teeth extending outwardly therefrom.
According to another aspect of the invention, the teeth extend from opposite sides of the connecting member and are disposed at opposite angles relative to the longitudinal axis from a central region of the fastening clip to engage the weatherstrip and longitudinally draw the weatherstrip ends together during assembly.
According to a preferred method of assembly, the fastening clip is inserted into a first end of the weatherstrip and then into the second end of the weatherstrip. The orientation of the teeth is then changed, for example by deforming the clip, resulting in an aggressive mechanical gripping of the weatherstrip.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the deforming step includes flattening a vertex or ridge in the w-shape or v-shape to drive the teeth into the weatherstrip or carrier.
A primary benefit of the invention is the ability to securely join the two ends of the weatherstrip with or without adhesives.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the ability to splice together two ends of weatherstrip to achieve a higher tensile strength than known assemblies.
Yet another advantage of the invention is an ability to splice together two ends of weatherstrip and provide a spliced section having increased shear resistance.
Still another benefit is realized by the adaptability of the invention to extrudate splices having lance and stretch carrier parts, a stamped metal carrier, or wire carrier components.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description.